


Postcards From Smitty

by Jensine70



Category: Roman Holiday (1953)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 01:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14148603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jensine70/pseuds/Jensine70
Summary: A possible sequel to the Audrey Hepburn / Gregory Peck classic.  Beginning with the last frame of the film, continues from there. Princess Ann tries to navigate how she might be able to fulfill her royal duties while continuing to develop a relationship with American reporter Joe Bradley.





	Postcards From Smitty

The majority of the press had already left the building as Joe Bradley slowly exited the hall. He found it difficult to cross the threshold, knowing that he would never again be in the same room with Princess Ann, who he had come to think of as Anya or Smitty. He felt certain he would spend many hours the rest of his life pondering what it would have been like to share a home with her, letting her cook for him, hearing her laugh, seeing her smile, holding her in his arms, feeling her soft lips against his.

As he stepped into the lobby, he saw his friend Irving just ahead. Suddenly he heard footsteps approaching quickly from behind him. It was the woman who had been standing next to the princess as she answered questions from the press.

The woman introduced herself to them as Countess Vereberg and asked, "Are you Mr. Radovich and Mr. Bradley?"

Joe stood in stunned silence, so Irving answered, "Why, yes, we are."

"You are the photographer who gave the photos to Princess Ann?"

"Yes. Is there a problem?"

She responded, "No, sir. On the contrary, the Princess would like to thank you in person. And Mr. Bradley, I understand that you are a reporter?" She waited as he nodded his response. "Princess Ann has decided to grant one personal interview and has asked me to extend that invitation to you. If you would both please follow me." She turned to lead them back through the great hall where they had been for the press conference.

Irving and Joe exchanged perplexed looks with one another and then shrugged as they hurried to catch up with the Countess.

She led them up the steps and past the ornate chair where Princess Ann had received the press just a short time ago. Then, she turned left and they found themselves at a set of double doors. She knocked and upon hearing the word, "Enter," she opened the door. "Your Highness, may I present Mr. Radovich and Mr. Bradley, as requested."

Princess Ann gestured toward a pair of chairs, "Gentleman, you may sit down." Though she looked them in the eye, there was no expression of familiarity on her face or in her voice. Then, the Princess dismissed the Countess without so much as a glance, "That will be all, thank you."

The Countess backed her way out of the room with a reluctant expression on her face.

After the doors had closed, Princess Ann turned her attention back to her guests, "Hello, it is good to see you again." The tone in her voice was almost a laugh and her smile reached her eyes.

Joe was still speechless, so Irving asked, "Pardon me, how should we address you? Your Highness?"

Now she did genuinely laugh, "No, that is certainly not necessary, my dear friends. In private, you can still call me Anya – or Smitty, if you prefer."

"Smitty it is then. So you liked the photos, did you?"

"Yes, I certainly did. That's an amazing little lighter you have there, Irving."

"Yeah. Sorry about the trickery. I'm sure you figured out that we had planned to sell the photos and the story of your day to the newspaper – at least, at the outset. We obviously had a change of heart."

All the while, as he spoke, Ann and Joe were caught in each other's gaze.

Maintaining that eye contact, she inquired, "So if I were to give you an exclusive interview and the opportunity for some candid photos, that would be helpful to you professionally? And you would still keep the events of yesterday private – just among friends."

Joe spoke up and looked sternly at Irving to stress what he had said earlier in the day, "Yes. Private."

"Well, then I would like you to be the first to know that I have decided to extend my European tour. That should make for a wonderful exclusive for your newspaper."

"Weren't you to head home after visiting Athens?"

"Yes. That was the plan. But you see, just recently, I have realized that I should be taking the time to enjoy the places I am visiting – taking in the sights and sounds, the people and culture, the food and the fun. I do not feel like my original schedule would allow me to experience enough to satisfy my curiosity, my thirst for knowledge and understanding of life beyond the daily schedule to which I am accustomed."

She went on to tell them the places she would like to visit, though of course there has not been time to set any definite plans as of yet. Irving had the opportunity to take some photos while Joe interviewed her and then took a few posed shots of her in front of an ornate fireplace.

The clock on the mantle chimed the hour and it caused the Princess to pause, seeming to end these enchanted moments they had shared. She walked over to a nearby table, picking up two envelopes.

"Here, this should more than cover the cost of your materials for the photos you gave me. Thank you so much, Irving for helping me to both make memories and preserve them. I will truly treasure them."

After handing the one envelope to him, she turned her attention to Joe. The longing in her gaze was so strong, that Irving felt like he was intruding on an intimate moment, causing him to take several steps away in order to give them a measure of privacy.

She made an attempt to keep her tone businesslike, but her eyes betrayed her as she said, "I promised to return the money you loaned me. I have added extra to cover other expenses from the day."

Joe took the envelope she offered, nodding as he put in in his jacket pocket. Then, he reached out to take her hand in both of his. "Thank you, Princess, for allowing me a glimpse into who you truly are, your wishes, the desires of your heart. I will treasure that, just as you will treasure the photos and the memories. I do apologize for my initial deception, but am so grateful that you appear to have forgiven me." He smiled at her and she could not help but return the smile with an added sparkle in her eyes. He raised her hand to his lips, gently kissing it while holding her gaze. "Will I ever see you again?"

"You never can tell what the days ahead may bring – serendipity may have something in mind which we cannot predict. However, I will tell you that I plan to begin a practice of sending postcards during the remainder of my trip. If I recall, your address is Via Margutta 51. It was where you said I could send the money I had borrowed."

"My goodness, you have a good memory."

"Yes, I do indeed. I remember every instant of our time together." She leaned in and placed a whisper of a kiss to his cheek. As she returned to her upright posture, her expression changed momentarily to sadness, before her smile returned. "Perhaps, when I return home, there will be an important event or some other reason that I might require the presence of a trusted member of the press. Would you be interested to hear from me if such an occasion were to arise?" She shifted her gaze over Joe's shoulder to look at Irving. "I might find myself in need of a photographer, as well."

They both responded that they would be delighted to hear from her under any circumstances, though it was clear from the fact that Joe continued to hold Ann's hand that his delight would be different from Irving's.

Just then, there was a tap at the door which immediately opened to reveal the Countess and a gentleman who had been with the Princess earlier. "Your Highness, your presence is required for a meeting before we begin packing for our departure."

Never taking her eyes away from Joe, Ann responded, "Yes, of course. Must keep to the schedule."

Joe thought he detected a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

The Princess continued her farewell to her new friends, "Thank you again, Mr. Radovich, for the commemorative photos. With your camera, you are able to capture the life in the moment. I am grateful for your talent and your presence which allows me to have my memories of Rome preserved so beautifully."

Irving replied, "You flatter me, Princess. When the subject is as beautiful as you, the work cannot help but reflect that."

She turned her attention again to Joe. "Mr. Bradley, thank you for being gracious enough to take the time to do this interview."

"Princess, it is you who have been gracious with your time and candidness. When this interview and accompanying photos – the photos from today, that is," he gave a slight wink before continuing, "I will make sure that a copy finds its way to you. Here is my business card, should need to contact me in the future."

Ann took the card from him as if it were made of gold, for it was that precious to her. "Thank you, so very much. For everything, Mr. Bradley. So happy to have met you."

There was an extended pause before the Countess cleared her throat and said, "Gentleman, if you would follow me, I will escort you out."

As they exited the building, Irving said to Joe, "So, do you think we'll really hear from her? That'd be a real kick, wouldn't it?"

Looking off into the middle distance, Joe said, "Well, I for one count myself lucky for the time I've already had with her. A postcard or two would be icing on the cake. If I get those, then maybe I'll start to hold my breath that I might actually receive a summons to her palace."

Irving patted him on the back and chuckled. "Well, I've got to develop these photos and you've got a story to write. Do you think Hennessy will give you the original amount for the exclusive?"

"Whether he does or not, it was worth it just to be near her for a few more minutes."

**Author's Note:**

> Tune in next chapter for a postcard to Joe from Smitty. Will they see each other again? Would she give up her position for love? Will Joe's exclusive interview give him the money and standing to make the move back to New York, to work in a newsroom there as he talked about in the film? Would she continue to write to him if he moved back to America – or even visit him there? Truthfully, I haven't decided yet if they will get their "happily ever after."
> 
> Thanks for reading! Until next time …
> 
> ~Jen


End file.
